


【KuraBistro｜安仓】 18:16 蛋黄星球

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 这是一道给小熊的雪花蛋奶佐邓迪苦柑橘果酱代一位小熊议会外有志人士发上一棒 @Hibi_下一棒 砒霜（由 @泥熊研究室 代发）
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 5





	【KuraBistro｜安仓】 18:16 蛋黄星球

**Author's Note:**

> 学パロ 年龄逆转

深秋的夜晚来得尤其早，才堪堪下午五点，夕阳就开始涨潮，橘黄色的波浪一点点漫过整个城市，将高校球儿吵吵嚷嚷的喊声淹得不清不楚，直叫人以为这三楼最边上的教室便是世外桃源，海底龙宫。

安田章大整个人亦被拢在温柔光晕里，与他染过褪色的发尾溶成一般颜色，更衬得目光灼灼。如同俗套偶像剧情出现在现实，大仓忠义被他逼到撞上黑板，脑内放过一百部没收过学生的少女漫画改编成电影，油然而生一种走进电影院发现女主角人高马大一米八的倒错感。

他像女主角暗恋的炮灰班主任，安田则是倾听一切恋爱烦恼的男三号，但在主角携手毕业后的校园里，炮灰与男三在番外篇的格子角落接吻。安田的眼镜扔在讲台上，再伸手去摘掉他的，离开镜片折射的四目相对，仿佛长刘海酒瓶底的女主角一朝露出真容，二十四岁数学老师不知所措起来，只觉自己要融化在十六岁高中生视线里。他像一颗年轻又生命力旺盛的小行星以超音速在宇宙间行进，烧出铺天盖地夕阳万丈，于壮阔电影场景中冲破八年岁月距离撞到面前，亲吻诚挚又热烈。

安田的吻和他本人一样直率，捏住下巴拉下来缩小两人之间的高度差距便径直吻上去，牙齿在下唇留下一圈印记，舌头顶开牙关，粗暴缠人到甚至不留出换气的时间，让大仓呜咽着吞下两人份唾液，却是没有技巧的技巧，没有计算的计算。打定主意大仓在自由自在的大学生活和社畜生涯里早已经历过太多技巧精湛或是温柔缱绻的吻，他就偏要做那个任性不懂事的年下，展露最大的欲望，讨要最多娇纵。

小行星坠落灭绝生物，万籁俱寂的余韵里，安田亲昵地吻他老师嘴角，毛茸茸的卷发在对方肩膀上磨蹭。大仓心想，这时候倒是好像一只黏人的小狗。

茶杯犬爽朗地抖抖毛，重新戴上自己的眼镜，“老师，我们去吃大户屋吧。”

两人走在染成茜色的校道上，安田背着有他半人高的吉他箱，挎着的制服包也塞得鼓鼓囊囊，包带上吊着的山姆企鹅晃晃荡荡地一下一下撞着大仓的手，他瞄瞄安田，悄悄屈起手指弹回去。

安田平时人缘相当好，走在路上也有一群人打招呼。陆上部的丸山风驰电掣跑过小半圈跑道，汗涔涔地在他们面前来了个急刹车，“章ちゃん又被留堂了吗？”

浅蓝色胖企鹅在空中转了半个圈，软绵绵一团打到安田手背上，“对啊，要改まる的不及格考卷花好久呢。”他语气爽朗明快，一边跟丸山隆平扯着没边没际的闲聊话题，右手反手捉住企鹅玩偶，用白色礼帽凸出来的地方向大仓使出猛戳攻击。

“明天发试卷，まるちゃん记得明天真的留堂哦。”大仓顺口补刀，看文系选手丸山一下子露出哭丧狸猫脸，左手边玩偶柔软的短毛磨着他手背，痒得人忍不住要笑。

“まる加油喔，拜拜。”安田举起右手，捏捏企鹅玩偶用轻飘飘的语气给丸山的周五放课后宣判死刑，买大一码没有卷起袖口的衬衫遮住他放下的手，掩护他在人来人往的操场边，悄悄拉大仓手指。

“老师，等下帮我加个溏心蛋吧。”他把勾起的手指往自己那边扯了扯，“今天的太阳像有五分熟。”  
大仓忠义白他一眼，用力狠狠夹住他手指。

第一次独处是阴差阳错，六点半天幕像倒扣的碗，夕阳被戳破蛋黄，暮春寒风吹落的四月樱便被半熟的蛋液没顶。一开始还有商量着绕远路目的地的学生向他打招呼，大仓越往他自己班级走，快到闭校时间的走廊就愈发安静，仿佛一条鎏金的时光隧道，往左拐通向野猪大作战，向右走是一吻定情。

可惜终点并非周六晚爱情喜剧，空荡荡教室中心只有一个安田章大，翘起来的金色发尾像水母触角，静静漂浮在蛋黄海洋里。大仓凑过去看他面前散乱草稿，他自己一米八零七十五公斤阴影覆盖上来，像鲸鲨黑压压庞大身躯，把圆珠笔0.3cm字迹挡得严严实实，pancake涂鸦在大仓余光里一闪而过，让他饿得要发慌，拧起眉毛就要质问安田为什么不乖乖到办公室报到。

然后他难得看见安田的眼睛眉毛一道耷拉下来，弯成标准困惑颜，划得乱七八糟的稿纸从底下拉出来，自由奔放的假名重见天日，大仓眯着眼睛去识读，像金鱼填满作文格子，玻璃鱼缸是读者大脑，署名安田章大的灵感泡泡争先恐后跟着1000ml清水弹射，可惜大仓只是普通理科老师，思维停留在平凡21世纪，解读不了天马行空伟大诗篇，只看见下面压着的作文纸右上角圈出大大数字8/20，鲜红字迹洇出肌理水纹。

可怜原本是叛逆外表的优等生人设，在大仓课上替所有难关问题兜底的学级委员，居然被作文留堂到六点半。

大仓把垫着的那张往上再抽了抽，逐字逐句读清作文题目，班级担任索性带头破坏校规，坐到安田前座的桌子上开始课后辅导。他正要说自己高中时代最擅长的就是国语，写篇散文不在话下，夸个小小海口，视线又对上画在页边的pancake，肚子像被触发定时闹钟，在只有两个人的教室中央咕噜噜叫起来。

困惑脸的安田登时笑起来，眉毛眼尾依旧是下垂的，弯起眼睛露出兔牙，便成了标准垂耳兔笑脸。他双手合起来做了个小小的抱歉，明知故问，“老师你饿了吗？”

他画的pancake切开，顶上的丰厚奶油融化滑下来，流到一滩溢出来的蜂蜜上。大仓脑内帮它三两笔3D建模补全颜色，南瓜色饼底，雪白的奶油，浸在剔透浅橘色里，提醒他晚饭生物钟。

但他偏要绕开话题，维持矜持的担任形象，摸过安田的笔在安田的稿纸上有一下没一下地敲，说对方打的比方太天马行空，排比全都看不懂。

安田也没接他的话，上目线的眼睛变成两道愉快的弧线，“本来まる问我，车站前开了家新的pancake店，今天要不要跟他一起去排队。”

“我说，可是おーくら老师说今天有事找我，要重写的作文还忘了写，横山老师叫我不写完别想出教室门口一步。”

大仓从鼻子里“ふーん”地哼了一声，勉强接受他的解释。继续端起架子来，圈出一行安田的草书，问他，“这是你写高中生活像又甜又新鲜的蜂蜜水果pancake的理由吗。”他一本正经地皱起眉头，“横山老师也没那么爱吃甜的。”

“因为我也很想吃啊，まる说最近开业半价。”安田眨眨眼，调转稿纸露出更多的涂鸦。

比起页边的pancake，稿纸底部的格子下面涂鸦连成了一片，统统由本季特供限定美食组成，由便利店画着樱花图案的樱饼拿铁到偷跑上线的薄荷巧克力雪糕，圆滚滚大写字母贴心标注品名，仿佛班上女生最爱和纸胶带的图案。大仓心知他故意，还是忍不住往那边看，想起早上赶时间，章鱼香肠八条腿被切断一半，四条腿的可怜章鱼中午还被横山裕虎口夺食。横山空口应下下班回请他一顿日高屋的新期间限定，结果放学铃一打跑得比谁都快定时退勤。

“那老师觉得像什么？”安田偏过头窥探他的表情，视线交接的时候问他。

“像担担面上卧的溏心蛋。”

大仓不假思索的声音跟肚子的咕咕声同调，让他自己都愣了一下，两个人的嘴角一起弯起来。

“我也饿了，”安田笑眯眯地把他的笔拿回来，抽回稿纸塞进制服包，“一起去吃大户屋吗？”

一米六五小个子站起来，塞满的制服包有半个他那么大，更显得男子高中生瘦弱。安田逆着光跟坐着的大仓视线平齐，轮廓跟pancake和溏心蛋一个颜色，他的尾指戳戳大仓的，露出一个无害兔子笑容，“老师请好不好？”

那个时候大仓突然觉得，和安田开始变得有一点点熟了。他撑着桌子跳下来，命令安田关窗锁门，然后说，“要我请的话，那我们去吃日高屋。”

于是溏心蛋变成暗号，放课后教室是浸泡在蛋黄里的诺亚方舟，由孤零零的熊掌舵出海，乘客只有一名兔子，任他带到天涯海角所有不知名角落都毫无怨言。

因为兔子有异议的那一天，熊会叫他“那只金毛小猩猩”。

今天安田就是渐变色的长毛小猩猩，因为大仓还没来得及说想吃拉面，他就已经定下了今晚的菜单。两人挤在下班高峰期的电车里，变成两条煎到金黄的小小沙丁鱼摇晃过八站路，夜幕降临的住宅区像鱼群洄游的深海。

线路沿的街灯稀稀落落的，跟他们同路的只有拉得长长的影子，昏暗光线下偶尔有自行车飞驰而过。他们得以不遮掩亲昵，几根手指松散地勾在一起，大仓手上改作业留下的茧顶到安田分明的骨节。他禁不住要多磨蹭几下，去描摹手指关节处起伏的线条，被安田用力一把抓住，拉过来变成标准牵手姿势。十五六岁的少年，身高还停留在要强调小数点的164.5，手掌的尺寸也较人要小一圈，让人察觉不到他已经早早变成大人模样。

安田大一号的校服外套脱下来，里面是更宽松的扎染短袖t，花花绿绿的一圈波浪跟发尾是一样的灰绿色，如果是从后面看他，大抵会以为是车站前开路上live的地下音乐人。大仓说他这么穿明天保证要感冒，还是帮他把衣服塞进自己包里。

两人穿过住宅区，绕了一段远路才回到熙熙攘攘的主干道，相扣的十指在灯光下分开，回到勾住指尖的姿势。大仓被大步流星的安田拉着往前走，钻进三三两两结伴的人群里。在扯松领带的上班族和恨不得贴到一起的情侣之间，他们像是最普通平常的一对，晚饭聚会的旧友或是亲密无间兄弟，大仓暗自猜测在旁人眼中他们会更像哪一种。

但无论哪种，在晚上六点半的大户屋都逃不掉要坐到厕所门口那张桌子的命运。安田看上去不很介意，最角落挨着墙的双人桌几乎要成为他们的固定席，每周一次定时报到。未成年混在一群下班开酒会的社会人里，端着橙汁假装生啤，可惜一个是碳酸冒泡泡，另一个浮起一层白色泡沫。

大仓为人师表，自然也不能在安田面前点酒。只能听安田像摊开菜谱点菜那样安排未来，说等他到20岁，要跟老师一起去居酒屋，可以把まる也约上，但是第一次一定要是两个人。把当季调酒都点一遍，最后再来一杯日本酒做结尾。他戴着眼镜仍然看不清楚，用力眨了一下眼睛去看收银台隔壁的冰箱，突如其来地陷入了沉默。

而大仓转过头，适时地接过了话头，“春鶯囀。”他没有对安田的这些未来蓝图作出评价，只是咬他自己的煎鲷鱼，“下个月修学旅行跟以前一样去东京，想好要去哪里了吗？”

大仓发现安田心里有一百张关于未来的路线图并没有用很久，约莫就在盛夏时分。安田没有再被横山老师留过堂，但比起到办公室里开五花八门各种名头的班级小会，他们逐渐倾向于两人独占放课后的教室。黄昏像一块把世界笼罩的琥珀，把飞虫的时间定格成浅橘色，于是春夏都变得漫长。安田帮大仓分好改完的卷子，在表格上登记各自的分数，丸山隆平是理科补习的常客，从来没弄懂过斜面上的受力，大仓叹气说指派你去教教他，慢慢就开始聊别的话题。

最早开端依旧是丸山，头一天下午他惨遭留堂补习，错过下午的社团活动不说，大仓给他梳理力学框架，一留就留到饭点六点钟，只得请他也吃了一顿拉面。大仓给安田模仿丸山当时的表情，做到一半自己都笑出来，说着实好像他家小时候养的小狗。

那只叫John的小狗让他从此变成狗派，看着丸山像会摇尾巴的傻兮兮大型犬，此时此刻坐着抬头看他的安田，大仓顿了顿，说，“像只小狮子狗。”

小狮子狗安田前些日子换了新的发型，发质受损的金发染成茶色，烫出密密麻麻的小卷，摸上去极其蓬松的一大捧，谁路过都想过去摸一把。大仓也不例外，一边看着安田家狗的照片一边手就放了上去，手感硬硬的，不甚舒适。

安田对他这个评价看上去不太满意，“老师说我像狗吗。”他握住自己的圆珠笔末端，故弄玄虚似的在空中划了个圈，“我是哈利波特喔。”

“给老师施爱上我家的狗的魔法。”安田的笔尖对着大仓眼睛，笑意盈盈地点了点，“然后来我家里跟他玩扔球。”

大仓不置可否，跟他讲，“这样会很像家访，我跟你爸爸妈妈说是因为安田同学期中考几门就有几门不及格。”

去他家看狗，第一次去居酒屋要是两个人。安田喜欢把大仓放进无数个与自己有关的未来里，to do list安排得比学校行事历还详细，有些下周末就能实现，有些直到两三年后都找不到排期。初夏的时候说以后拿到驾照了可以一起去冲绳，无视大仓不想出门日晒雨淋的抗议，绘声绘色地描述了十分钟海底世界，最后被大仓无情戳穿他根本还没有去过九州的事实。盛夏的傍晚抱着吉他给他唱半首歌，在小高潮后戛然而止，对他说我还没写完，等着老师的词呀，许诺下又一个从今以后。

大仓其实从来都没有接过那些从今以后的话，但“下个月”这种触手可及的未来可以例外，那天傍晚大仓和安田在大户屋待到九点钟，卡着未成年人夜游的界限把他送到家门口。他们霸占店面一隅的小桌子，在google map的东京地图上勾勾画画，悄悄退掉既定行程里迪士尼land的门票，仿佛在策划一场白日出逃，不用丢掉手机失去联络也可私奔。

大仓把land的单日门票换成两日通票，在land门口的广场解散班级自由活动，等所有学生都三三两两消失在密密麻麻的队列里，转头就搭上了通往sea的环线。

正是十一月下旬，圣诞节event已经开始预热，列车的涂装比东京先一步银装素裹。车内的游客头上戴的大多还是常规款的耳朵，吊环套的米奇头帽子就变成了红色。九点钟的车内没有开园前那么多人，大仓一边看列车的装潢一边漫步过车厢，米奇米妮头箍在不记名总选举里有压倒性人气，间或夹杂着达菲和他叫不出名字的熊与猫咪。如果说主题乐园的头饰是打开魔法匣子的钥匙，那该给安田买一个什么才比较合适呢。

大仓属意垂耳朵的小狗高飞，好不容易才在车厢里找到一个戴着它的女孩子。提早出场的圣诞节特别版本在黑色长耳朵以外还要加上驯鹿角，要是戴在安田头上，委实不知道要叫他茶杯犬还是小猩猩和脱缰野鹿哪个才好。他盯着女孩子随着列车运行一晃一晃的驯鹿角好久，若不是有人在背后拍他肩膀，估计到下车就会被人家找工作人员控告不审者。

安田踮起脚尖不知帮他戴上了什么，头顶上的紫色兔子耳朵也晃晃悠悠的，“这么喜欢布鲁托，回去再来我家看フラちゃん吧。”

大仓反应了五秒钟，最后因为不想承认认错角色的笨蛋行径无法反驳。他摸摸自己头顶，摸到一团圆型的毛茸茸，米奇形车窗玻璃倒映出sea是主场的小熊模样，比他头发颜色要略浅一些，配上因为食欲之秋变圆了一圈的脸颊，倒真的像达菲拟人。

他伸手去揪安田的甜美少女款耳朵，“我以为你会喜欢那只猫多一点。”

“星黛露可是人气王，”安田的手折了折兔耳，作出可爱情态，“今天没有雪莉玫，达菲要跟星黛露出轨。”

于是他们真的偷出两天自由时光，躲在迪士尼园区漫游梦之国。安田脱下校服便不像高中生，大仓也不必再穿平时的西装，可以光明正大牵手，并肩坐上穿过河流的冈朵拉。

星黛露安田不比兔子本尊单纯可爱，把大仓骗上惊魂古塔，待机队列九曲十八弯，大仓在队里的时候张望那个高得出奇的塔楼已觉不妙，座椅攀升到能看见外面的窗户时发觉是真的死到临头，在拍照镜  
头里留下双手抱头大叫的丢人模样，跟旁边解放双手作出两个小树杈的安田相映成趣。

高中生零用钱不多，倒是舍得花三个鸡腿钱记录他的丢脸时刻。达菲跟星黛露单方面感情破裂，拒绝再跟他排一切高度差超过五米的刺激项目，安田笑嘻嘻地跟在后面，陪他去坐儿童飞鱼过山车，跟平时角色调转，买两根新鲜出炉的吉事果赔罪。

兔子和熊在河岸边席地而坐，旁边挤好多等待中午游行的人，桌布铺开毯子披上，隆重得显得他们两个有些格格不入。安田咬着油条，刷过ins上爆炸一样涌出来的投稿，把屏幕翻到大仓的方向，“おーくら你看，村子竟然也会开情侣ins耶。”

大仓颇感讶异，屏幕上女子高中生戴着经典款米妮头箍，平时乱七八糟的刘海今天精心夹出弧度，笑起来露出两个尖尖的虎牙，一时间甚至有点不像那个大剌剌的村子。旁边的男生发顶毛毛躁躁，显然是拒绝无效以后被她强行套上的米奇，脸红蔓延到耳朵根，“还蛮般配的……他们谁也不像会开这种账号的啊。”

安田把手机收回来，往下划过一张丸山的鬼脸，“好像说是跟まる打赌输了。”他单手打字也快得很，偏偏不给丸山按赞，直接在评论区里笑话他的表情，“まる自己没恋爱谈，叫人家谈给他看。”

大仓斜眼瞥他的屏幕，差点被丸山逗得把吉事果喷出来，“你可以跟まるちゃん开一个。”

“要开也不跟他开呀，一定会每天被逼着拍奇怪的story。”安田的声音突然变得有些轻，轻飘飘地浮在深秋冷冰冰空气里，“开了也没人看，有真的照片就够啦。”

“都有好多高一的时候开的情侣ins黑头像了。”

安田三两口把巧克力吉事果吃完，趁着游行花车还未来，拉着大仓合影一张。达菲和星黛露头箍上再叠小猫耳朵和眼镜，叠成大眼尖下巴不明动物，被大仓嫌弃审美太奇怪，还是截出自己的那一半做了line名片背景。

把更新提示按钮关掉，再多朋友也无人察觉美丽秘密。

既来之则安之，中午的巡游阴差阳错占到绝佳位置，连达菲都挥挥手跟他们打招呼，安田拍到自己手机没电，趁着最后5%把所有有的没的一股脑发给大仓。

班级line群里一上午弹出好多消息，此刻正浩浩荡荡地约着吃饭，间或滚过一条问怎么都没见到安田的，被丸山用“今早好像跟我说忘记带充电宝了”的借口随便应付过去。话题的中心人物自己未读无视手机关机，还恃宠而骄把大仓手机也关掉。

安田说，今天是达菲和星黛露的时间。你要只跟我一直在一起。

但他们最后还是做达菲和星黛露不会做的事，二人躲在灰姑娘城堡后接吻，盛大人群背后，橙红色烟花做背景，庆典音乐也置若罔闻。在梦之国万事万物皆可被容忍，有无数爱侣在这一刻分享气息，趁欢声雷动表白，他们混在声势浩大之中，此刻真正成最普通一对。

安田的初吻应该是交给他，有他这个从不抱怨的对象，吻技也从来称不上进步过。兔子般的门牙咬得大仓嘴唇有点疼，自恃轻音部唱歌练出来了肺活量，也没给过他呼吸换气时间。唯一优点大概是热爱拥抱，小小个子埋在大仓怀里，同时交换呼吸和体温，星黛露和达菲都摘下来，变回安田章大和大仓忠义，在人烟稀少角落里一晌贪欢，是情难自禁。

“おーくら。”安田仰着头，温暖鼻息打到大仓脸上，连叫好几遍他的名字，“おーくら，再亲亲我。”他第一次叫大仓名字，头音圆润，尾巴的弹舌音轻轻滚过舌尖，又变回o的口型讨亲亲。

而大仓只肯啄啄他嘴角，把他转过来变成背后抱姿势，安田嵌在他怀抱里，像个尺寸正好的拥抱玩偶，“再不看烟花要没啦。”

“明天等他们自由活动，我们去land看啊。”安田在他怀里蹭蹭，烟花叠着他的声音在城堡塔尖炸开，“那明天再亲亲我。”

大仓将他抱紧，头靠到他重新变得柔软的发顶上，“那明天亲亲你。”

-end


End file.
